ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Auto-Translator
Does anybody know why sometimes an item will be in AT & then later disappears? Like for instance, I can find "Utsusemi" in AT but not "Utsusemi: Ichi". One day I found "Utsusemi: Ichi" in it then it disappeared shortly afterwards. --Joon (Midgardsormr) 14:03, 22 Jan 2006 (PST) I thought Utsusemi: Ichi was under spells, but if all they have is Utsusemi, then that's in the Ninjutsu category. My only thought is that when you see Utsusemi: Ichi, it must be under Items, since the scroll is an item. When you look at the scroll in the AH, or bazaar or whatever, it'll go into the Items section of the Autotranslator, so that's probably it. --Chrisjander 15:07, 22 Jan 2006 (PST) exactly.. utsusemi is a spell under the spells tab.. but when you look up or own the scroll of utsusemi:chi that may be added to your extra items in the AT. That list rotates it self with every new addition. ---- It's important to note that, at least as far as the pc version works, items and key items do not automatically appear in the auto-translator lists. They will be activated by browsing into the Items or Key Items categories. (i.e. if I type lust{tab} I won't get my lust dagger, but if I {tab}>Items{esc} Lust{tab} it will be) This resets when you exit FFXI, but not when you merely logout and log back on if I remember correctly. --Syeria 23:09, 19 April 2006 (PDT) ---- RE: The green and red parentheses that denote the start and end of an auto-translated phrase were not introduced until the December 16, 2003 version update. Wow, that was a long time ago and I can remember that. A few of us thought that it was just going to be a special Christmas update, but it stayed as part of the auto-translator permantly. --Pinkfae 06:16, 14 June 2006 (PDT) listing japanese phrases i have a list of (i think) every autotranslator phrase--at least all the ones pre-ToAU-patch, short of items/key items--in both japanese and english with equivalents side-by-side. would anyone be interested in me getting this up here? this could even snowball into a huge guide of how the japanese interpret certain auto-translation phrases (like 'power' translates to 'electricity' rather than 'might' and 'fish' is a noun like salmon and halibut, not a command to give a confused jp puller). i've always wanted to see a nice auto-trans guide like this. anyone interested in discussing formatting/feasability suggestions? --Eleri 13:39, 29 June 2006 (PDT) ---- Sounds interesting - maybe put up a taste of what you have and people can take a look/stab at formating. --Gahoo 13:48, 29 June 2006 (PDT) ---- That would be awesome. A lot of the JP phrases are listed on the JP POL pages linked at the bottom as well. --Ichthyos 13:58, 29 June 2006 (PDT) ---- Another translator term that I'm sure is being used wrong is 'train'...most people use it to mean the player terminology of the word, but I'm pretty certain it means more like 'practice' or 'learn' - Hiachi 19:50, 29 June 2006 (PDT) ---- It would be nice if we added a "commonly misused phrases" section that includes things like that. --Ichthyos 20:28, 29 June 2006 (PDT) ---- Good idea, and you can put Reward at the top. Good thing they added "Reward:", but people still don't use it ;) --Chrisjander 20:41, 29 June 2006 (PDT) Auto-translation in-line with script text?! Anyone know if we could get some autotranslation phrases to be able to insert in our text here? As in, literally see (| Hello! |) in-line with text, or would that require a strategically placed image? (| I'm interested. |) ; Llana ---- Just seeing this request now but don't understand it. --Gahoo 16:52, 8 August 2006 (EDT) ---- Sounds like he wants something that will make his text look like the autotranslated text in FFXI. Sounds like a job for a template. Something like ' } ' --Chrisjander 16:54, 8 August 2006 (EDT) ---- Hmm, yeah it sounds like that's what Llana meant. I think this would detract from an article's overall readability, though, especially when mixed with wiki links. --Ichthyos 16:55, 8 August 2006 (EDT) ---- ---- . :) ---- =) --Ichthyos 17:03, 8 August 2006 (EDT) Bad Links I've been trying to remove redundant, unneeded, and misspelled links in the wiki lately and I noticed that this article has quite a few. This is most prevalent in the Game Terms section where it looks like someone just went through and put link markup around every single term regardless of whether or not it was going to link anywhere. Do we really need a page for Egg Dishes? Where should "Dig" link to, Command/dig or Chocobo Digging? Are the links for simple game terms needed at all? I don't think so, but I'm not comfortable making these kinds of decisions on a page like this. I won't get into how all these links that don't go anywhere were put in when there are numerous terms in the list that could or should be linked to actual articles. Someone higher up than me needs to look it over and make a decision on what to do. I'll do the work to remove them or make them link to actual articles if you want. I just need to know what to do. --Techno 13:11, 24 October 2006 (EDT) ----- On a related note to the above, the link for Cast Lots should probably be redirected to Treasure Pool, as this topic is covered more than sufficiently there, and will likely not need a page of its own. :Rirotiro 16:50, 12 November 2006 (EST) ----- It would seem my inquiry evaded the near-omnipotent gaze of the wiki admins. So, before I go posting on their personal talk pages I'll see if I can get another response here. Please let me know what should happen with these links. --Techno 12:11, 19 November 2006 (EST) ---- I don't mind the ones not in use being deleted. It was done en masse in order to make sure that where there was an article it was linked. --Gahoo 12:19, 19 November 2006 (EST) ---- Might I ask what exactly is Gordeus that is listed under Game Terms? --Charitwo 14:03, 16 March 2007 (EDT) Capitalization I'd like auto-translator phrases to appear here exactly as they appear in-game, rather than changing them to conform to FFXIclopedia naming standards. I don't play anymore though, so maybe someone else could review recent edits and make sure the phrases involved conform to the in-game appearance. --Ichthyos 17:35, 24 May 2007 (CDT) Go through and use a pipeline then, because they have to conform regardless. -- 17:38, 24 May 2007 (CDT) Making the page titles conform is fine, but I'd like the phrases to appear on this page just as they do in the game. I have no way of checking which capitalization is used in the game, and would rather not blindly add pipes to all the links that have been changed. --Ichthyos 17:47, 24 May 2007 (CDT) If you want it to conform, verify it. The only thing I changed was the staging point links. If you don't have a way to find out put a verification tag on it. -- 17:48, 24 May 2007 (CDT) June update - "Place Names" and "Place Names 2" In the June update, SE updated many of the auto translates for the "Place Names" section. The names of the zones that appear in the log when you enter have not changed, only how they appear in the Autotranslate. I went ahead and updated them in the order they appear in the menu. "Place Names 2" also added, which are just the areas for Einherjar. -- 02:16, 9 June 2007 (CDT) I removed the seperate section and merged it with Place Names, they do not merit their own special section. -- 11:05, 9 June 2007 (CDT) Abbreviated Place Names http://forums.ffxiclopedia.org/viewtopic.php?t=4308 ''- Certain area names are abbreviated when using the auto-translate function. '' Does this mean the abbreviations were a mistake? If so the edits implementing them need to be changed back. -- 11:18, 9 June 2007 (CDT) Possibly, but I will wait to change them back once they update it back since how they are up now are how they currently are available in game. -- 12:23, 9 June 2007 (CDT) Changed to how they are now listed since they corrected it in the recent update. -- 14:40, 12 June 2007 (CDT) Key items function broken? Has anyone else ever had an issue where your "Key items" tab in the translator suddenly vanishes? I have played this game for 2 years on my current character and have NEVER had it vanish on me, but around 2 months ago or so it just disappeared and I haven't been able to get it back. I can't translate a single key item I have, even if it's in my KI list, if i try to translate an item with the /translate function it says that the key item in question doesn't even exist... I have a couple friends with the same issue... anyone else had it? Or know how to fix it? I would be very appreciative for any information you can give. --Xynthios 01:22, February 22, 2011 (UTC) "Currently, if you have more than 240 total of temporary, permanent, and claim-slip key items (maps are not counted), you will be unable to use the Auto-Translator to translate Key Items." I failed to see this the first time, sorry about that... this is the cause. :\ I have about 300+ Key items. --Xynthios 18:36, March 04, 2011 (UTC) The problem is odviously the translate program in our data from the update or server itself, as you know, in order to get the auto translate name of key items that you already have since you can't auto translate key items that you don't have. you have to manually click on the tab so the game recognises it as something that can be auto translated (Since the server holds our data, not our computers/consoles, except for certain things like pics and macros). Whether its cause of how many key items you have, or cause of a faulty patch which SE used in a update or something which makes the server take a shit when it trys to tell our comp/console what we have. The menu won't appear cause of this said bug. easy way for SE to fix it is to let people have access to all key items at all times like it does for spells,zones,monster types etc. Or another way is to look at the programing and realise theres a fault in the server itself since it refused to let our computers/consoles recognise that we've attained all these key items or its our data we've received in a update which doesn't respond with the data the server's trying to tell our comp/console. I realise my explination seems kinda messed up, but if someone is able to understand this and resummerise what i'v said so that others can understand, would be much appreciated --Stratusx 13:38, April 4, 2011 (UTC)